Preassembled doors, especially pre-hung doors, have become increasingly popular in commercial and residential settings due to their relative ease of installation. Generally, a preassembled door contains a door and a preassembled doorjamb assembly. In the case of a pre-hung door, one side edge of the door is pivotally connected, typically using two or more hinges, to a first side jamb of the doorjamb assembly, and optionally the other side edge of the door has a lockset that engages a strike plate and/or opening of a second side jamb of the doorjamb assembly. To install the preassembled door, the doorjamb assembly is placed in an opening of a wall frame, such as of a commercial or residential building, and plumbed and shimmed according to known techniques before being fastened in place to the frame.
A problem identified by Applicant with respect to preassembled doors is the high costs involved in transporting and delivering the doors and the associated pieces to a wholesaler, retailer, and/or installation site. For example, the relatively large thickness of the preassembled doors limits the number of doors that may be stacked upon or positioned adjacent one another within a given space, such as on the flatbed of a tractor trailer. Many wholesalers and retailers do not have sufficient storage space to maintain a large inventory of preassembled doors. Further, trim pieces and frame components typically are shipped in a cardboard carton, which may become lost, separated from the pre-hung door, and/or damaged during transit.